


Больна им

by MiceLoveCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Female Gin (One Piece), Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Теперь они друг другу никто.
Relationships: Don Krieg/Gin
Kudos: 2





	Больна им

— И ты здесь? — звучало не просто с упрёком. Она не сомневалась: не будь Криг сейчас ослаблен, она мигом лишилась бы головы. Предателей он не прощает, а в его глазах она даже хуже предательницы. — Гина…

И плевать, что она всегда была готова ради него на всё, разделяла его ценности и стремления.

Она спасла его и всю команду, частью которой уже не является. Зачем? Гина не знала. Точнее, не решалась признать, что многие годы не просто следовала за высокомерным ублюдком. _Она к нему привязалась_ и порой позволяла себе фантазировать о взаимности. Дура.

— Я проиграл? — она не обязана переубеждать его. Теперь они друг другу никто, и она ещё может потребовать плату за спасение, а после исчезнуть, перечеркнув страницы их общей истории.

Криг смотрит злобно, но где-то там, чуть дальше поверхности взгляда, острыми краями расползается отчаяние. Гина с трудом подавляет горькую усмешку.

Чёрт возьми, ей снова жаль его. Она определённо больна.

~~_Больна им._ ~~

— Для меня вы навсегда останетесь сильнейшим, Дон Криг.


End file.
